Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Ilex hybrid cultivar HL10-90.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98HL10-90xe2x80x99.
The new Ilex originated from a cross-pollination of an unidentified selection of Ilex pernyi, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Ilex hybrid, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ilex was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C., in October, 1990.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar in a controlled environment by stem cuttings taken in Seneca, S.C., since January, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar HL10-90 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98HL10-90xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98HL10-90xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Columnar and compact growth habit.
2. Short internodes and very freely branching habit; dense and bushy plant habit.
3. Shiny dark green-colored leaves.
4. Large dark red-colored drupes; long-lasting red coloration.
5. Hardy to USDA Hardiness Zone 6.
Plants of the new Ilex are most similar to the female parent, the unidentified selection of Ilex pernyi. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C., plants of the new Ilex differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ilex were more upright and not as spreading as plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Ilex had shiny dark green-colored leaves whereas plants of the female parent selection had dull medium green-colored leaves.
3. Plants of the new Ilex had larger drupes than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Ilex can also be compared to plants of the Ilex hybrid cultivar China Girl, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C., plants of the new Ilex differed from plants of the cultivar China Girl in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ilex were more upright and not as outwardly spreading as plants of the cultivar China Girl.
2. Plants of the new Ilex had narrower and darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar China Girl.
3. Plants of the new Ilex had larger and darker red-colored drupes than plants of the cultivar China Girl.